Hallway Friend
by ic.laxieve
Summary: PrussiaXReader! I got the idea from the song 'You Belong With Me' but it's not really a songfic (at least for me). Also with a slight HungaryXPrussia and AustriaXReader. Enjoy!


**Hallway Friend (Prussia One-shot)**

You watch from afar as your crush walks on the hallway with his girlfriend,Elizaveta Hedervary, whom, in your opinion, isn't really that into him. Yes, you have a helpless crush on Gilbert Beilschmidt but you will never a single soul about it. Besides, you are contented to be his hello-in-the-hallways-friend. And also, you're already dating with someone: Roderich Edelstein. Well, you are just forced to date him since both of your families are forcing you two, expecting a 'romantic' outcome and also, expecting a merge of companies. But you and Roderich are just friends, well, best friends, since both of you are sick to the core about your families only caring about the merging of your companies.

Today, you are at the courtyard, sitting under the shade of a tree.

"Hey, [Name]!"

You look up and see Gilbert's girl, Elizabeta. And yes, you two are good friends. "Hey, Eliz!"

"What you doing here all alone?" she asks.

"Nothing, just passing the time."

She then sits beside you, "Uhm, [Name], can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Roderich together already?"

You laugh at this. "No! We're best friends and besides I'm not interested in him and he knows that. He also is not interested in me so we're just friends."

"Really?"

"You like him?

She blushes. And that confirms it.

"You know, he did say that he has an aye for someone and I usually caught him staring at your direction."

"Are you sure? Because if you're lying, I'll whack you with my frying pan!"

You laugh at this. "I am sure!"

Then a shadow looms over the two of you and when you look up, you see Gilbert.

"Hey, fraus!" he greets.

"Hi, Gilbert," Elizaveta quietly greets.

"Hey," you smile.

"Can I borrow my girl for a while?" he asks.

That somewhat stabs you in the chest, "Sure!" you still smile.

And you just sit there as you watch them walk away, hand in hand. You know that Elizaveta, just like you, is just forced by her family to be with Gilbert since her family's company owed the company that belongs to Gilbert's family. So she has no choice but to date him.

"Good afternoon, [Name]."

You look up and see Roderich. You smile brightly at him as you stand up.

"Hey, Roddie! What's up?" you greet.

"Well I saw Gilbert and his girlfriend passed by," he says, "You saw them, too?"

"Yeah," you avert your eyes from his. He's actually the only one who knows about your secret crush. You didn't say it to him but damn, he is a good guesser.

"It sucks, huh? Seeing someone you like with another person," he stares from where he last saw the said couple.

"Yeah," You reply, "By the way, Eliz said that she likes you."

And that caught him off guard. He is blushing as he adjusts his glasses.

"Seriously?" he asks, his eyes drifting to your grinning face.

"I am serious," you just cross your arms, "She doesn't like Gilbert and as I've said, she is just forced to date him, just like we are just forced to date each other."

"I see."

"Want me to help you?"

He blushes furiously and turns around, "Only if you want to."

And you just laugh at his cute reaction.

FF~~~~~~after a few days~~~~~~~

You are in your room with Roderich, planning on how to separate Elizaveta from Gilbert for a short time. Actually, you managed to introduced them properly to each other. And they were both blushing. But before you can 'invite' them to have lunch with you, Gilbert came up and excused himself and Elizaveta. Great, just great. Now you're sure that Gilbert really likes her! And it means that you really don't have a chance to be more than a friend to him.

"So how will you distract Gilbert to not meet up with Eliz for a whole day?" Roderich asks. And yes, he is now used to calling Elizaveta 'Eliz' without blushing.

"Well, how about I ask for his help and ask him to tutor me about the German language?" you suggest.

"[Name], we both know that he's a lazy bum!" Roderich scowls.

You giggle.

But before anyone can suggest anything, the door of your room flies open and closes shut almost immediately. Elizaveta walks in casually with a big grin on her face.

"Yes, may I help you?" you ask in a playful strict tone.

"Eliz, what are you doing here?" Roderich asks, blushing.

"Me and Gilbert..." she starts, her grin widening.

"What?" you ask. Feeling nervous. 'Please don't tell me that she now likes him and they're getting married!'

"We're over!" and tackles you into a hug. "Can you believe it?! Gilbert broke up with me once I said that I like someone else!" then she pulls away blushing. She seems to forget that the person she likes is in the room, sitting on the couch beside me, looking at her, dumbfounded.

"Is that true?" you ask, trying hard to hide your joy in hearing the news.

"Yes!" then her grin turns mischievous, "And also, he mentioned his real reason why wanted to break up with me."

"Hm?"

"He said he likes someone else."

Great. Another rival again?

"Uhm, well, I'm going downstairs to get you some tea, okay?" you say as you stand up and escape her grasp. Then you turn to Roderich, "Roddie, please treat her 'nicely'" and you wink playfully at him, making him scoff and turn his head away with a blush.

You just chuckle at this and leave the room. When you get back with a tray of tea and some snacks, you nearly stumble when you get into your room. Elizaveta and Roderich are making out on your couch!

"Holy Roman Empire!" you exclaim. "Can't you do that somewhere else?" you laugh as you set the tray on the coffee table.

They seem to be surprised and immediately pull away from each other, blushing.

"So, you two are...?" you question.

Roderich coughs slightly and adjusts his glasses as he recovers from his blush. "Yes, it is official."

You grin widely at them, "Oh God! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Yeah, thanks, [Name]," Elizaveta says with a warm smile.

"Thanks, [Name]," Roderich, too, smiles at you as they snuggle each other on the couch while you seat on the armchair in front of them.

"You're always welcome! WE should celebrate!"

FF~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when you go to the school, you're with Roderich and Elizaveta but it seems the two have their own world as they walk hand in hand and keep whispering sweet nothings to each other. You just sigh to yourself. Your friends are now together and you? You are still alone and will stay that way, unless you'll start to focus your attention to your eager suitor named Kiku Honda. He's such a sweet man and a good friend. But you really don't feel any kind of attraction towards him, just friendship.

The day drags on and when it's time to go home, Elizaveta stops you from going out of the room.

"Hey, Eliz," you say.

She grins at you, the same mischievous grin she gave you yesterday. "[Name] will you do me a small favor?"

"Of course!" you smile even though you're feeling suspscious.

"Can you wait here for a while? Don't come out of this room without noticing anything weird, okay?" and without further words, she happily steps out of the room, closing the door shut, and leaving me all alone.

"What the hell was that for?" you ask. "Something weird?" You then look around the room. There's nothing unusual, let alone weird, about the room. Then your eyes land on the black board.

'Get out of the room and follow the path that will lead you to me.'

The writings on it say. That is weird. You never notice that anyone write on that on the black board. Nevertheless you go out of the room and when you look at the ground, blue petals are on the ground, creating a small path that seems to lead somewhere. 'This is fun'. And you follow it without second thoughts. It lead you up the stairs and to the door of the rooftop. There at the door is another message, neatly painted in blue:

'Open the door to my heart and step in. Look down at the edge and you'll hear the words I'm dying to scream.'

You admit that whoever this is, 'he' is quite a poet. Then your mind starts to list the possible male who can be behind this. The one who's in your top list is Kiku. He's sweet and obviously a poet. Then there's also Antonio who always speak so sweetly to every girl. Or maybe Francis. You shudder at the thought of it being the French man. But you just simply open the door to the rooftop. Blue petals are once again on the ground everywhere but a line of petals catches your eye. They lead to the edge of the rooftop. You walk towards there. Your heart thumping ever so loudly and rapidly in your chest. When you're on the edge, you look down and your eyes widen. There are the students on the ground. Elizaveta and Roderich are there , too, smiling at you. Then all of them rises some white cards with some lines of black and when all of the cards are facing you, you read the message formed:

'I love you, [Name]. Will you be my awesome girlfriend?'

Oh. My. God.

The word 'awesome' clearly says who the guy is. There's only one guy who endlessly likes to use that word: The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Mein liebe?"

You then look to your back. And nearly gasp when you see Gilbert in a formal suit rather than his uniform, holding out a boquet of [Your Favorite Flower] to you.

"G-gilbert?"

"I'm sorry if I took so long to say it but I really love you back when I first met you in one of the hallways," he says. "You didn't notice it, right? But I keep following you and to cover up for my stalking, I made Elizaveta my girl so that no one will question my behaviour towards you. Now, we're over since we both know that we love someone else. So please, [Name], I love you, will you be my girlfriend? My real girl friend?"

You can't keep your feelings any longer that you leap to him, "Oh God yes! Yes! Yes! A million yes!" you hug him as he catches you in his arms.

Both of you are laughing. When you pull away, he walk to the edge and peek his head to the crowd down there and yelled: "SHE'S MINE!" with a wide smile.

All of the students cheer. And when he looks back at you, he didn't even give you a warning, he kisses you suddenly and you just melt into the kiss.

This is the best day in your life and you will never forget it! Oh wait, don't forget to thank Elizabeta and Roderich after this!

~~~~~fin~~~~~~

(A/N: I don't need to do any disclaimer anymore, since we all know who and what belongs to whom. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! I love you Prussia!)


End file.
